The widespread use of fibre optic communications systems in a demanding field environment such as the modern-day battlefield requires rugged and re-deployable design and construction. Currently, harsh environment connectors and robust lightweight cables are used with some degree of success.
Military grade fibre cables are quite rugged in construction. A great deal of engineering has gone into making the cables resistant to impact, crush, and tensile forces. However, these cables, much like all optical cables, are sensitive to sharp bends, many breakages occurring at the connector-to-cable junction. These breakages occur because the weight to cable diameter ratio of the connector is quite large.
A second problem occurs upon the retrieval of the cables. Connectors, due to their large size and heavy weight, often become entangled or snagged on and around ground obstructions resulting in the breakage of the fibre at the connector-to-cable junction.
There is therefore a need for an improved connector and/or cable sleeve and method of installation, provided with consideration for the problems outlined above.